Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 15 - (Part 2; The Tigger Arrives Again)
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Transcript *Jasmine: Oh, that was lovely! *Doc: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! *Jasmine: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… *Ralphie: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! *Jasmine: But I haven’t used my cup! *Ralphie: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! *Doc: Would you like a little more tea? *Jasmine: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… *Ralphie: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! *Doc: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! *Jasmine: But I only meant that… *Doc: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? *Ralphie: Start at the beginning. *Doc: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? *Jasmine: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Hello Kitty. *Doc: Very interesting. Who’s Hello Kitty? *Jasmine: Why, Marie is my cat. You see… *Timon: Cat? *Ralphie: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! *Doc: On his nose, on his nose! *Timon: Where’s the cat… *Doc: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! *Ralphie: See all the trouble you’ve started? *Jasmine: But really, I didn’t think… *Ralphie: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! *Doc: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! *Jasmine: But I still haven’t used…. *Ralphie: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? *Jasmine: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… *Doc: I do, hehehe? *Jasmine: I mean my C – A – T… *Doc: Tea? *Ralphie: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. *Doc: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? *Jasmine: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… *Ralphie: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! *Jasmine: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… *Ralphie: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! *Doc: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Jasmine: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Doc: I beg your pardon? *Jasmine: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Doc: Why is a what? *Eeyore: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! *Jasmine: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… *Doc: Very good??! *Eeyore: How about a nice cup of tea? *Jasmine: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! *Doc: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? *Tigger: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! *Jasmine: The purple beaver! *Tigger: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! *Jasmine: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! *Tigger: Two days slow? *Doc: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Tigger: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… *Doc: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Ralphie: Butter! *Tigger: But- but- butter? *Doc: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. *Tigger: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! *Ralphie: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Tigger: Tea? *Doc: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! *Tigger: No! *Doc: Tea! hehehe *Tigger: No! Not tea! *Ralphie: Sugar? *Doc: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. *Tigger: Oh, please! Be careful! *Ralphie: Jam? *Doc: Jam! I forgot all about jam! *Tigger: No, no! Not jam! *Doc: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. *Ralphie: Mustard? *Doc: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *Ralphie: It's going mad! *Jasmine: Oh, my goodness! *Tigger: Oh dear! *Ralphie: It is going mad! Mad watch! *Doc: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Ralphie: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! *Doc: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! *Ralphie: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! *Doc: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Tigger: Oh, my watch… *Doc: It was? *Tigger: And it was an unbirthday present too. *Ralphie: Well, in that case… *Ralphie and Doc: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Jasmine: Mister Tigger! Oh, mister Toothy! Oh, now where did he go to? *Ralphie and Doc: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… *Jasmine: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts